There are known adjusting devices for steering wheels in motor vehicles that permit an adjustment of the height of the steering wheel together with the steering column which holds the steering wheel by means of a swiveling movement, so that the driver of the motor vehicle can adjust the height of the steering wheel as needed. For example, a swiveling foot that can be operated manually by a crank may be provided on the steering column to adjust the height. It is known that the steering wheel can be pivoted out of the way so that more room is available to the driver for movement when entering and exiting the vehicle. Here again, the steering column together with the steering wheel is moved around a swiveling foot.